


Imagines and short stories

by l1b



Category: Daredevil (TV), G.I. Joe: Rise of Cobra (2009), Riverdale (TV 2017), Teen Wolf (TV), The Flash (TV 2014), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Imagines, One Shot, Short, stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24688159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l1b/pseuds/l1b
Summary: Hiya! Doing imagines about anything, as long as I know the fandom or the artist.What's left is for you to ask ^^[The book is under reconstruction, but still accepting requests]
Relationships: Barry Allen & Reader, Barry Allen/Reader, Damon Salvatore & Reader, Damon Salvatore/Reader, Jace Wayland/Reader, Jughead Jones & Reader, Jughead Jones/Reader, Matt Murdock & Reader, Matt Murdock/Reader, Stiles Stilinski & Reader, Stiles Stilinski/Reader, Theo Raeken/Reader
Kudos: 21





	1. Our Future Together (Stiles Stilinski)

You had to babysit your little six-year-old cousin while your uncle and aunt were out of town, and she was a real pain in the ass. She was capricious, loud, and really jaunty. Even with all her little defects, you managed to stay calm... until she broke the screen of your phone by literally pitching it to the ground.

“I lost... Bad game!”

You look at her and at your phone, piecemeal becoming angry. Before you could do or say something that you would regret, it rang, it was your boyfriend, Stiles.

“Hey.”

“Hey… Are you alright?”

“No. I have some murderous desires.”

“Woah, what's happening? Need help?”

“Babysitting the worst kid ever. My cousin. Bring your most sharp knife. Or better. Bring Peter.”

“AHHH! I WANT MOMMY! MOMMY!!!!”

Your little cousin started to cry, and you immediately regretted.

“Look I have to go and try to calm her. Talk to you later.”

And you hung up. It took more or less thirty minutes to calm your cousin, but what really calmed her is when you sang. As she was drifting asleep in your arms, she made her apologies to you. Some moment later, you fell asleep too.

When you woke up, you were on your bed, with your boyfriend at your side. You slowly got out of bed and go to the bedroom that your cousin was occupying and saw that she was awake too.

“Who is the Stiles?”

You chuckled.

“Who did he say he was?”

“Your lover,” she said then grinned.

“Why are you grinning?”

“Because kisses are yuck.”

“Are not!” you said and laughed.

“I'm pretty sure you already had your first peck,” you said and tickled her.

She was begging you to stop, but you continued for a little. As she was retrieving her breath you started to talk.

“Y/C/N, I'm so sorry that I lost my temper.”

“It's okay. I'm sorry too. I was happy to see you.”

“Aw hun.”

She came closer and hugged you.

“I love you Y/N.”

“Aw, I love you too little pumpkin.”

You heard a creak and saw Stiles at the doorframe. You let your cousin fall asleep again and went to the living room with Stiles.

“You know what?” he started.

“What?”

“You'd make an awesome mother.”

“What?!”

He kissed you and you stayed in his embrace all the night.


	2. Blind Love (Matt Murdock)

“Look, I’m really sorry but it’s not just my fault you know. You need to take your part of responsibility…”

Your future ex-boyfriend continued to ramble, and you weren’t listening. He cheated on you. With his best friend. You knew something wasn’t right but this big… You didn’t suspect it at all. You even got closer to her; she became your friend too. While he kept talking, you slapped his cheek and went out of his apartment.

“That jerk,” you mumbled.

You headed to the attorney office where your friend worked. You burst like a tornado, yelling his name.

“Franky!!”

As you yelled, you heard some noise and something falling. Franklin ran to you and sighed.

“Hi Y/N,” he said as he yawned.

“Were you sleeping in your work office?”

“No … just. OK, maybe just a little nap. What’s up? Why did you yell?”

“It’s over between B/N and me.”

He pulled you to his office and closed the door.

“Really? What happened?”

“He cheated on me. With F/N.”

“Of course he’d do that. He’s a jerk. It’s not like I never told you.”

“Yeah, yeah, you were right, and I was wrong.”

“You don’t seem so much affected. Well, I know someone who would love to go out with you as much as you would love to with him.”

“Fogs…”

“What? Didn’t say his name. C’mon, he didn’t date since a long time, it’ll be like a favour you’ll do to him.”

“Please, stop saying things that just don’t make sense.”

“One time he wanted to ask you out, but he didn’t know about your boyfriend, so I told him.”

“Foggy, stop lying.”

He scoffed.

“I swear it’s the most truthful truth I’ve ever said. And tell me you’re not attracted by him. I saw that you keep eyeing on him.”

You kept silent.

“I knew it. You both should totally go out.”

“Hey guys,” Matt said interrupting your conversation.

Your cheeks immediately got a little redder and your heart started beating faster.

“Hey… Matt.”

He totally heard our conversation.

“What are you doing?”

As if you don’t know…

“Talking about Y/N’s breakup.”

“Foggy!”

“What? I’ve done nothing.”

“Oh… I’m sorry Y/N.”

“Don’t worry, he wasn’t the good one I guess.”

“That’s my line!”

“Foggy…”

“And that’s my cue to leave. Adios.”

And he left you both alone.

“Are you sure you’re alright? Your heart is beating a little faster,” he said with a slight smirk.

“Yeah… I’m fine. And stop using your powers on me!”

He came a little closer.

“I’m pretty sure that you know that I know you’re blushing.”

And that made you blush harder.

“... I think I’ll go now.”

“Wait.”

You stopped from your way to the door and turned around. He got closer. He felt your face, took a part of your hair and put it behind your head. His hands went down to your chin, then one went slightly up to your lips.

“I’m going to try something that I wanted to try for a long time. Just know that you can pull off at any time, okay?”

You didn’t have the time to answer as he kissed you. You were surprised at first but responded to his sweet kiss and put your hands around his neck. As we ended it, you kept my hands around him.

“Oh, I almost forgot. Can you do me a favour?”

“Of course, what is it?”

“Would you go out with me?”

He definitely heard our conversation.

“With pleasure Matt,” you said as you kissed him again.


	3. Alicante's Finest (Jace Wayland)

You and your little sister arrived to the New York Institute from a long trip. You’re from Alicante. You entered in it with no problem until someone came at your encounter.

“Who are you and how did you get in here?” A freaking blonde Greek god said to you.

“I’m Drey (L/N) and this is my sister (Y/S/N). We need a place to hide.”

“How did you get in here? And hide you from what?” asked another dashing man coming near the Greek god.

“We’re like you, it was easy to enter,” you answered.

“We need to hide from the bad guys!” said your little sister.

You lifted her up and plugged her ears.

“They killed our brother,” you said.

They looked at each other.

“Who?”

“The clave’s elders from the Alicante Institute.”

They looked again at each other and lead you to their kind of headquarters.

“Tell us everything.”

You looked at your little sister, then at them.

“Izzy!” the brown-haired guy yelled

A stunning girl with unusual, but quite stylish clothes came.

“Yes?”

“You think you could handle this little girl?”

She looked at your sister, then at you, you were a little bothered.

“Don’t worry,” she smiled at you, “I have a little brother, I know how to manage.”

“Thanks,” you smiled.

She took your sister in her arms and started walking and talking with her.

“So? What is your name?” the brown-haired asked.

“She’s Drey, right?” the hot guy said.

You nodded.

“I’m Jace, and here’s my parabatai, Alec.”

“Your story, go ahead,” Alec said.

You told them everything: how you got betrayed by your brother, how your Institute thinks you’re the one that killed him, how the elders want you dead and why?

“You have what??”

“I transformed my parabatai into a werewolf.”

“How the fuck did you do that?”

“I literally pushed her in their territory.”

“Why?”

“I had my reasons, okay?!” you snapped.

You calmed yourself and sighed.

“Look all I need is a place to hide, I don’t care if I don’t have a room for me, but give one to my sister. And if the answer is no, I’ll just find another place.”

“You can stay,” declared Jace.

His parabatai lifted an eyebrow, sighed and looked at you.

“I’ll just have to tell the clave.”

“Do you understand that I have already enough problems and between claves they talk?”

“Look, you’re not the only one with problems in the entire world so, either you face it or you get out.”

You grabbed him by his shirt collar.

“You son of a-”

He got away and smashed your head on a table.

“Institute president. I am the son of the leaders here.”

You pushed him on the ground.

“You looser.”

And you walked away, trying to find your sister.

“Wait!”

You turned around to see Jace running to you.

“I can make you visit.”

You smiled a little and he took your arm.

“Let’s go.”

“You know, I can follow without you having to hold my hand.”

“You don’t want to be lost, do you?”

You both smiled and started to walk.


	4. A House for a Friend (Jughead Jones)

You were best friends with Jug since you arrived at Riverdale, which has been one year ago. You even started to have feelings for him and you know you couldn’t, as he had some for Betty, so you tried to shut them off. Although, you saw that something was weird about him. Every time you’d hang with him, it was at Pop’s or at your house, never at his. So one day you decided to follow him and you saw him enter in Twilight’s drive-in. You waited for him to get out but he never did. As you were about to go away, a Southside Serpent that you knew too well was coming your way.

“What are you doing here? I already told you that it’s dangerous,” he whispered-yelled.

“Well, don’t forget that our dad taught us all the things we know. It’s not because I don’t use it that I don’t remember it,” you answered, “I saw Jug enter but he never got out.”

He sighed.

“You didn’t know, did you, _hermana_?”

“I didn’t know about what Joaquín?”

“That Jughead Jones is the Serpents leader’s son.”

And there you were, hanging with your mouth wide open, almost like time had frozen.

“He got away by the back of the drive-in. He should be at Pop’s. Go find him, Sister.”

You smile and kissed his cheek.

“Thank you, Queen.”

“Stop calling me THAT!”

You ran away laughing and arrived at Pop’s when Jughead was getting served by Hermione Lodge, Ron’s mom.

“Can I get one too please Miss Lodge?”

“Darling, you are too formal, I already told you to call me by my name. Anyways, your sundae is coming right up,” she said then left.

You sat in front of Jug.

“We were together almost 30 minutes ago, missed me that much?” he asked with the smile you loved so much.

Now, now, don’t lose yourself in his incredibly charming smile Y/N. You took a deep breath then started whispering about THE topic.

“Why didn’t you tell me that you were the son of the Southside Serpent leader?”

His face got almost as cold as ice.

“How do you know?”

“Jug, I’m your best friend, why didn’t you tell me?”

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“Well, you have your secrets, I have mine.”

His eyes lowered in sadness.

“Now, even if you had told me, that wouldn’t have changed anything.”

“You don’t know about it. You don’t know how hard it is to be friends with somebody when they really know who you are.”

You took his hands in yours.

“And you don’t know how well I can relate to that… I’m Joaquín’s sister.”

“You—” he started to yell then got quieter.

“You are Joaquín’s—the Serpent’s Joaquín—sister?’”

You nodded your head and he seemed relieved.

“So that’s how you learned. It feels so good to know that I’m not alone in this situation.”

“I agree. But I still don’t know what you were doing in Twilight’s.”

“… I lived here. Until I learned that they will destroy it in … 14 hours,” he said looking at his watch.

“So you have nowhere to go?” you started to worry.

“I guess not.”

“Well, come at my house, my aunt will surely accept.”

She doesn’t really have a choice. You thought.

“Are you sure it’ll be okay?”

You leaned closer to him and whispered:

“Another secret between us: my aunt is scared of me. She doesn’t really have a choice.”

You two finished your sundaes and went to your house where you—obviously— forced your aunt to accept Jug living there.


	5. Steered (G.I. Joe)

You were part of McCullen’s commandos, the ones that had nanobots inside their body, and you were the only girl, a Neon Viper. But somehow you found a way to keep control of your own brain. You still faked to be on their control, though. When you saw that Ana was in their camp, you were astonished, but not as much as you were about the creator of the nanobots. You were lucky to have a mask. Their goal was to have the ogives for themselves. As soon as you arrived at the G.I. Joes’ spot, a flow of memories got you.

**_Three years ago_ **

_“So you finally accept to join us?”_

_“I thought that I may be useful.”_

_“And you will be once you pass the tests.”_

_And you excelled in all those, even against Snake Eyes and Scarlett. You were now part of the team, part of the family. Until you got kidnapped while being in a mission._

You were angry at everyone, but you were still a G.I. Joe in your heart and soul. Everybody had started to fight, and Heavy Duty had you for a target. He shot, but you dodged. You shot him, but didn’t fight back. Instead, you shot on another Neon Viper. You were soon before Duke. He armed his gun and was about to shot you, but you pushed him.

“Sorry Duke.”

You managed to kill the other Vipers. But Storm Shadow and Ana got the ogives case. You sighed and turned. All the G.I. Joes were there. You slowly take off your mask.

“Y/N?” they all announced.

“How do you know her?” asked Duke.

“How do we know her? How do you know her?”

“I was engaged with the brother of his ex,” you explained to the G.I. Joe, “and I was an old Joe,” you finished.

“You’re with the bad ones.”

“You think it was on purpose? You think I chose to be kidnapped and to be a Viper? They killed the person I was and used me as a weapon.”

They looked at each other.

“I wanna be part of the team again.”


	6. Dim Trust (Barry Allen)

“Here's your drink, Barry, and here's mine.”

“Thanks Y/N.”

You smiled at him, finished to your coffee.

“Ready to go to work?”

“Yup, let's go.”

Of course, as usual, you were late, and Joe was mad.

“You're late guys. Again.”

“Sorry Joe that won't happen again. It's true.”

“Yeah, of course...”

“So, what's the case?” you asked.

“Car accident. A little girl was injured... but the parents are dead.”

“Is she okay? I mean psychologically.”

“Not really... she said that it was a shadow that flipped their car. A girl’s shadow.”

“You mean.. nothing else?”

“Nothing else.”

Since the particles' explosion, Central was not as safe as before. Hopefully, there was Flash. And you already knew that it was Barry, but he didn't know you did. In addition to this, you got hit too, the other night. You now had powers. The same that was described in the case. You were able to become a shadow, and in certain situations, you could completely be invisible. Joe was still talking but you weren't listening.

“Y/N, are you at least listening to me?”

“Yeah, like always! ... you know what I mean.”

“Yes, you mean not at all. I was saying that this case's on you so don't disappoint me, alright?”

“Yeah, sure,” you made a nervous smile.

“You're alright Y/N? You look pale.”

-I'm feeling a little weird, but I'm fine.

**

You finished your day at the station and were going home when Barry called you.

“Hey, Y/N!”

“Yes?”

“I need to talk to you. Can I walk you home?”

“Of course.”

You both started to walk and an awkward silence reigned.

“So... what do you want to tell me?”

“You... I didn't see you until a month later the explosion of particles at Star Labs. I was worried about you! Where were you?”

“Sick. Like really sick.”

“And that was the same night as the explosion?”

You were starting to feel a little scared. That your best friend would discover your secret.

“Yes. Why's that?”

“Because the day after, I went to your house. With the key you gave me.”

“Yeah... I was buying soup.”

“Were you? Because I remember how lazy you were when had just a cough. Why do to you want so much to keep a secret from me?”

You were now in front of your house. You invited him to enter and to sit on a couch. You sat in from of him.

“Because you're The Flash do you understand how important your role on this city is?”

“What did you just say?”

“I know it since a long time I'm sorry…”

“How?”

“... Because of my powers.”

And you showed him, slowly fading on your couch.

“What? The little girl from the accident said that she saw a girl shadow.”

You suddenly appeared.

“It wasn't me, I swear it.”

“You hid this from me all this time, you could have hid this too. I'm sorry... I don't trust you anymore.”

He got up, ready to leave.

“Barry… you can’t be serious! You also kept the fact that you were Flash from me!”

He stopped, shook his head and went by your door.


	7. Teeth for Teeth (Theo Raeken)

You were part of Scott’s pack even though you were human. And like Stiles, you didn’t trust Theo. So one day, you decided to follow him. You saw him enter in a place and discretely followed him. Since he was a wolf and he could easily pick up your scent, you were hoping he would be too distracted. You hid yourself behind wood slats and kept silent. You could see Theo talk to the dread doctors. You were surprised. You were far and wanted to hear so you tried to go closer. You hit yourself and made some noise. They turned and Theo started to walk to your way. He saw you and whispered:

“What are you doing here?”

“Told you I didn’t trust you.”

He sighed.

“Go outside and wait for me.”

“Why would I?”

“You want answers, don’t you?”

He went distracting the doctors as you exited the place. You waited for him to show and he finally did.

“What was that?” he asked you. “What do you think you were doing?”

“What was I doing? What were YOU doing? I knew you weren’t up to any good.”

“You don’t know what I do. People are thankful.”

“Who, masochists?”

“People with ambition.”

You sighed and rolled your eyes.

“You’re screwing lives.”

“I’m making it better. Think about it, people with stronger powers than normal werewolves.”

“I…”

“I saw you looking with envy the other members of the pack.”

“...I used to be the best in P.E, the only class I really liked. And I’ve never had any powers. Now one bite and some asthmatic geek looser beats me?!”

“Y/N… I know deep inside, you know I’m right.”

You nodded.

“Great. Now that I know you’re on my side, I’m going to do something I wanted to do for a long time.”

He kissed you passionately.

“We’re going to be the strongest people alive.”


	8. Better Than The Other One (Damon Salvatore) - part 1

You were hanging on the couch, listening to your music, when the door opened. It was Elena, coming back from school.

“How was it?” you asked, taking off one earphone.

“Not bad. You didn’t come today … and it was the first day”

“Gotta keep the good ol’ habits!”

Which was kinda ironic, since you were listening to Habits from Tove Lo some minutes ago.

“I don’t think he would’ve like it—you skipping school, I mean.”

“You didn’t know him E, you can’t say that.”

“But I know that he always helped you in any way possible, right? You’re coming tomorrow?”

“Maybe. So, anything new in this boring city?”

“A student actually, a really hot and mysterious one.”

“ … Really? Did he keep on disappearing?”

“Oh! Yes, how do you know?”

“Wild guess. Though stay away from him, mysterious guys are always bad news, who knows what they could be hiding … like a dead body.”

She shook her head and hit you lightly.

“Stop being so dark, you give me the chills! Anyways, Bonnie and Care want to go to Grill. Wanna come.”

“Yeah, why not?”

You both went to your rooms to get changed and came down when you heard the bell ring. Elena opened and looked surprised.

“Stefan! What are you doing here?”

“You dropped a little something when you were in the cemetery,” He said giving her the diary. “Don’t worry, I didn’t read it. Wouldn’t want someone to read mine.”

“Good for you both.” You said in a monotonous tone. “Now can you hurry and put it somewhere so we can go E?”

“Oh, yes.” She put it away and came back. “We were going to the Mystic Grill. Wanna come?” You nudged hard at Elena when she asked that.

You were praying hard for him to say no, but since God didn’t like you at all, he accepted.

You arrived and went directly to a table, waiting for the guys. As they started to talk about the party, Caroline gripped your arm.

“You. were supposed to help me get boys.”

“I was?”

“You didn’t come. Why?”

“Sorry,” you laughed at her behaviour, “I’ll be here tomorrow, though, we can catch up then.”

She smiled, looking forward to tomorrow with excitation.

* * *

Some days had passed, and you were now in the kitchen helping Elena “making” dinner. Bonnie was here too as reluctant as you were.

“Why are we helping you again?”

“So I can show you that Stefan isn’t a bad person.”

You sighed.

“I’ll make some tea.”

At the same time, the bell rang and Elena got out of the kitchen to open the door while Bonnie and you put the dishes on the table. As you all sat, Bonnie facing Elena and Stefan facing you, the awkward silence was thankfully cut off by the sound of the kettle.

“Oh, tea is ready!” you got up and brought a cup of tea for everyone and poured the water.

Elena tasted it and smiled. You put a hand in front of your mouth constantly watching the person you were now 97% sure he was a vampire.

“It’s delicious! Did you add something new?”

Stefan was about to take a mouthful when you simply said: “Vervain.”

He calmly put his cup back down.

“What is it Stefan? You don’t drink tea?” you spat.

Elena hit you with her foot, as a way to say that you were too rude.

“I’m allergic to vervain…”

99%

“Is that it, really? I’m so sorry.”

You weren’t at all, and you were pretty sure it showed on your face too. The bell rang again and you stood up faster than the others.

“I’ll get it. Sit back E, enjoy the dinner,” you said patting her shoulder

You turned the knob on the door to see Caroline with a man you thought you’d never see the face again.

“Oh… I don’t think I met you, you must be the cousin Caroline talked to me about. I’m Damon”

No, you’re not, was what you wanted to say, but you had no actual proof that it was him. Except that they looked 99.9% alike. And you were pretty damn sure he didn’t have a twin.

“We came here to trash my brother’s date. We brought cake!”

You couldn’t answer and there was a sea of tears in your eyes begging to flow down your cheeks.

“Are you okay N/N? It looks like you’re gonna cry.”

You shook your head and smiled.

“Go ahead Care, you know the way.”

As soon as you said this sentence, you ran upstairs and locked yourself in your bedroom. You took the picture stuck on your mirror and looked at it. No difference at all you could see his beautiful silky hair so close to your ear and remember how it used to tickle. You remember how he used to smile and make you laugh. You were still shocked by his death, by his murder. You remember him being in pain, begging. You needed to forget, but just couldn’t. Once you calmed yourself and dried your tears, you went downstairs, ready as hell to see if the two men were vampires. They were alone in the living room. You went there only 5 seconds to tell Stefan something important, making sure that his brother.

“You, you hurt my cousin, you hurt me. If you do this, I’m going to cut your head off and give it to the wolves. Then, I’m gonna shove a stake through your heart so damn hard that you’ll still feel the pain when you’ll be dead.”

You made your way to the kitchen, helping the girls clean. That’s when you saw what seemed to be a bandage behind that new scarf Caroline was wearing.

“Hey Care, that’s a pretty scarf. Where’d you buy it?”

“At Bloomingdales. They were in sales.”

“Looks awesome, can I try it?”

“… I’d prefer not to.”

“Come on Care, we’ve been friends for what- 2 years?”

You made your way towards her but as you were about to touch the scarf, she scratched your arm to blood.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry Y/N! But I told you no, and you kept insisting and I really not wanted you around my scarf and—”

“It’s okay Care, don’t worry about it.”

Both of your friends were dating vampires. They didn’t even know it. You had to protect your friend about what they could do, those bloodsucker animals. You were going to save your friends from all the worst suckers in this town, even if that meant killing some people. And anyway, they were already dead.


	9. Better Than The Other One (Damon Salvatore) - part 2

You were on your bed calmly listening to music. Since you saw Damon, who looked exactly like your ex, Daelan, you started again to skip school, you weren’t in the mood to have homework and all, and all. Your cousin obviously saw that something was going on with you, but since you weren’t the type to talk, she let you alone.  
You were about to go make something to eat when a huge breeze came from your window. You turned around to see Damon. His resemblance with your ex was still shocking to you, even though Daelan used to talk to you about doppelgangers.   
“What are you doing here? You came to kill me?”  
“What? No! I’m not a killer.”  
You looked at him with a look that said: “Oh, really?”  
“There’s something about you… I don’t know what, but I’ll definitely find it out.”  
“You don’t think I’d be dumb enough to not wear vervain on me?”  
You remembered the picture you had of Daelan you had near your mirror and started to make your way downstairs, hoping he wouldn’t see it. Damon was already there.  
“I never said that.”  
“Why are you and your brother here anyways? I mean, in this town,” you asked while microwaving some leftover food and getting yourself some juice.  
“It’s actually because of your cousin. My brother and I know someone who looks just like her, Katherine… I don’t know if you know that term—but she’s a doppelganger.”  
As he finished his sentence, you let go of your glass which hit the floor and shattered in thousands of pieces.

* * *

_“You can’t save me… Only the blood of a human doppelganger can… I don’t know any, and I’m pretty sure you don’t either. I don’t want to suffer until death comes to me… I don’t want you to look at me like that ’till I die too.”_

* * *

You were trembling a little, but remembering you had a visitor, you got yourself together and started to pick up the pieces, Damon helping you.  
“You are definitely hiding something.”  
You stayed silent and continued to pick up the glass until you cut yourself.  
“Shit,” you sighed, “wait a minute.”   
You got up to go to the bathroom when he pulled your wrist and pinned you to the counter.  
“You better not Damon.”  
“Why not Y/N?” he said smirking and leaning to your hand.  
You didn’t do anything to stop him. He sucked your hand until blood wasn’t dripping anymore.  
“Your blood is really delicious. Almost addicting,” he said with a genuine smile.  
“Thanks, I think?”  
“I’m coming back. We’ll have to talk,” he stated and disappeared as the door opened to let Elena inside.  
“I’m back! Oh, Y/N… What’s with the glass on the floor?”  
You looked at the floor, remembering it.  
“Oh, just a little distraction…”

* * *

You were in your bed, calmly falling asleep… But when you finally did:  
_You saw someone that you clearly know walking towards you…_  
_“Daelan.”_  
_“Hi.”_  
_He made the cute smile that only him knew how to do._  
_“I’m not too late, am I?”_  
_You shook your head and took his hand._  
_“It’s been a while… What have you been doing?”_  
_“Protecting you from the others. You know, it’s not well taken a vampire that’s going out with a human.”_  
_“I guess so…”_  
_Suddenly, the beautiful bright sky got covered with grey clouds and rain started to fall intensively. Daelan looked more and more gloomy and dark._  
_“Daelan?”_  
_He started to come closer to you._  
_“Daelan…”_  
_“It’s sad because you’re a really awesome person. Seriously. You accepted me even though I’m a cold-blooded killer. But I’m sure you’ll understand that I must kill you, then.”_  
_He caught you, put his fangs in your neck and as he was emptying you from all of your blood,_ you woke up.  
You were hanging in the air where you could see the city completely. You started to panic and looked at what you were hanging.  
“DAMON?! Oh my god, Damon, please lift me up… Please, please, please! I’m afraid of heights!”  
“Okay, okay, calm down. I just wanted to have fun…”  
He lifted you up, making fun of how scared you were.  
“Are you— You manipulated my dreams, didn’t you?”  
“Maybe… But you’re really a heavy sleeper,” he chuckled again.  
“So what? It’s not funny!”  
He showed you your bracelet that contained the vervain trinket. You automatically closed your eyes.  
“Give it back please.”  
“What if I don’t?”  
“Damon, it was a gift to me. It means a lot to me.”  
“It’s not like I’m going to break it anyways.”  
You heard something do a little ‘clank’ as Damon said, “oops…” It made you open your eyes to see Damon in front of you.  
“Look at me and don’t close your eyes Y/N… Good. Now tell me what happened to your ex-boyfriend.”

* * *

_You were running to his house, happy that he’d finally show his surprise to you. He opened the door, smiling to you and kissing you. He was wearing a grey long sleeve shirt and dark blue jeans. He made you enter his house and you both went in front of the TV in his bedroom. You leaned closer to him but felt him flinch. You turned to him and told him to lift his sleeve up. As he did, you saw teeth marks that looked infected, you looked at his face again to see dark circles under his eyes and how his skin was even paler than usual. He was in excruciating pain and you were damning yourself for not realizing it earlier. He explained to you that a werewolf did this to him. That he didn’t have long to live. You answered him that you’ll do anything if it meant that he wouldn’t die._  
_“You can’t save me… Only the blood of a human doppelganger can… I don’t know any, and I’m pretty sure you don’t either. I don’t want to suffer until death comes to me… I don’t want you to look at me like that ’till I die too.”_  
_He got up, hissing and took something from the drawer: a stake. You made some steps behind. He looked at you and begged._  
_“This is the best thing to do. Y/N… You know it too, don’t you?”_  
_You shook your head, starting to cry, looking at the beautiful floor. He came closer to lift your head up, then hit you with THE argument._  
_“If you love me, you’ll do it for me.”_  
_It made you cry harder, but you took the stake. He went on his bed and lied down. You came closer to him._  
_“Do it in one hard movement, don’t worry about my body, a friend will do something about it.”_  
_You couldn’t even look at him in the eyes. He positioned the stake where his heart should be while one of your hands was still on it._  
_“Do it whenever you want, but the sooner, the better.”_  
_You couldn’t do it… You didn’t come here to kill him; you came her to hang with him. He took your other hand._  
_“Hey. Find someone that can make you happy. Not a vampire, I don’t want you to live this situation again. Someone you can age with, okay?”_  
_You shook your head, not ready to let him go._  
_“You need to do it. If you stay this down after my death, I won’t be able to forgive myself. Promise me you will.”_  
_You did, just so he could go without any worries. He linked his fingers with you, and you leaned to give him a last kiss._  
_“I love you Y/N,” he said smiling at you._  
_You planted the stake through his heart._  
_“I love you too Daelan.”_  
“Oh… I see,” said Damon putting a hand on your shoulder.  
You could feel your tears wanting to fall again. You moved out of his grasp.  
“I can’t believe you. Was the truth so important for you? I hope you found what you wanted,” you let out in a breath, back turned to hide the fact that you were crying.  
“You know Y/N, I can do something about this. About your memories, I mean. Do you want my help?”  
He showed his two palms, one empty, telling it’s the one you should touch if you wanted his help, and the other one with your bracelet that had the vervain.  
It was such a difficult decision to take.


	10. Better Than The Other One (Damon Salvatore) - part 3

**_It was such a difficult decision to take._ **

“Thanks Damon,” you said, taking your bracelet and cleaning your eyes, “but I’m okay with it.”

“If you say so. Want me to get you back to your house?”

“Yes please! I don’t even know why you took me here in my sleep in the first place.”

He chuckled, took you by the hip and led you to your house.

* * *

It was now almost 3 years since you came at Mystic Falls, your ex’s death anniversary was coming soon, and your mood was more and more down. You wouldn’t even hang with Bonnie and Elena. Since you got closer to Damon, Caroline didn’t even want to see your face so that wasn’t a problem. Even when Damon would make surprise apparitions in the house, you’d just send him back, saying you’re not in the mood for his jokes. One day, Bonnie came into your house looking worried. You invited her to take a seat in the living room.

Y/N… Never trust someone with green and black clothes and awfully pale skin. You do know that people that come back from death are never the same, right?”

You realized she didn’t even look like herself.

“Bonnie? What are you talking about?”

“Y/N don’t approach anyone with green and black clothes and pale skin.”

“What? But—”

“NO Y/N DON’T!” she made you jump by suddenly yelling.

“O— Okay, I won’t.”

She got up and looked around her.

“Y/N? What am I doing here?”

“You fell asleep while we were talking,” you lied.

And she knew you lied, but also thought that maybe it’d be better if she didn’t know why she came to your house but didn’t remember anything.

The day just after, as you were walking around town, you bumped into someone. You lifted your head to see a girl with dangerously pale skin and dark clothes. You mumbled an apology and were about to continue your way when she grabbed you by the shoulder. You saw that she was skinny, so much that you could almost see her bones.

“Oh honey, I looked everywhere for you!” She smiled.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know you.” You shook your head. You could clearly remember Bonnie’s yelling. You tried to get away, but her grip was strong for a bony person.

“It’s normal, I’m your mother’s sister, Hela.”

“Your name’s the same as the death goddess…”

“I know! Cool, right?!”

“If you say so… I have to go.”

“Wait, I just wanted to tell you that I have a little gift for you, that’s wandering around town! You’ll thank me later!” she smiled, then waved at you.

You went to the Mystic Grill to take a/an F/B. As you were sipping your drink, Damon came near you.

“Knock, knock. How are you feeling Y/N?” he smiled coolly at you, which wasn’t Damon’s style. He was more the kind of people that smirked.

“Not now Damon.”

“Oh, really? That’s sad, I wanted to spend some time with you Y/N-boo.”

You jumped and turned to him, hearing this nickname. Only one person called you like that. You almost fell off your seat, but he caught you, almost hugging you. He was more than real, and it wasn’t Damon.

“Missed me Cupcake?”

You jumped off your seat, freeing yourself his embrace, the glass still in your hand. It looked like you were going to throw it to him. As you were about to talk to him, Matt came your way.

“Are you okay Y/N? Is he bothering you?”

You nodded, still in shock.

“Damon, I’ll ask you to leave the place please,” he said, making the doppelganger laugh.

“It’s okay, Matt, I’ll go. I need some fresh air anyways,” you said getting up, “This place is too locked up,” you mumbled while passing the door.

You went directly to your house and got on your bed. You heard steps coming from your window, so you took the stake under your pillow and jumped out of your bed.

“Woah … you look tense… I just came to check upon you, you know … as I do every evening?”

“Damon?”

“Well, duh, who else could it be? And who even hides a wood stake under their pillow?!”

You fell on the floor, letting go all your tension by crying.

“OK, what’s going on?”

“You wouldn’t be playing a joke on me, right?”

“What are you even talking about?”

“He’s here… I don’t know how; I don’t know anything… All I know is that he’s here.”

“Y/N… Why are you so panicked? You’re protected. He isn’t invited... And you love him … right?”

“No. I used to love him, he changed, the look in his eyes isn’t the same… And that girl, Hela… I’m pretty sure she has something to do with it.”

“Well, I still don’t understand why you asked me if it was me… Oh, Y/N… Look, let’s go take a walk, okay?”

You nodded.

* * *

Since that day, you didn’t hear about Daelan. As you came home from errands, Elena told you that Damon was waiting for you in your room, you thanked her and made your way to your room. He was looking at the picture of you and Daelan.

“I never looked at it, you looked like a cute—” 

As he was finishing his sentence someone came inside your room by the window. Damon.

You automatically moved back to one of the walls.

“Y/N,” they both said at the same time making a step towards you.

You started to panic.

“Don’t! Stay where you are.”

“Y/N, I’m the real Damon…” said the one at the right, that came from your window.

“Don’t listen to him, Y/N. You know it’s me.”

“Stop! Both of you…”

You were thinking about something that could help you distinguish them. That’s when you thought of a trick question.

“Where did I use to hide my security stake before? Answer this question, and I’ll know that it’s you.”

“What? How am I supposed to know? I’m pretty sure that it’s your ex that told you the best place to hide—” 

The Damon at the right didn’t have time to finish his sentence that the one at the left said:

“Under your pillow.”

“Damon…”

Before you could get to him, Daelan got behind you and took you by the throat. 

**“Make one step in our way and I’ll drink her dry. You’ll never see her again.”**


	11. Better Than The Other One (Damon Salvatore) - part 4

“Make one step our way and you’ll never see her again. I’ll drink her dry.”  
Damon was actually going forward until you shook your head slightly. You could see the incomprehension in his eyes, but also the pain and sadness. Daelan lifted you up in bridal style and fled by the window. The second he did that; you regretted all those times you had wished for him to come back. You should’ve known better, having seen so many shows that make it clear that people never come back the same. You arrived in a small cottage, not sure where. He put you down, opened the door and showed you around. You were still uneasy around him but tried to relax as much as you could. He held your hand and pulled you to the bedroom. There already were clothes for you in the drawers, which obviously surprised you.  
“I missed you.”  
He put his face in your neck and inhaled your scent, hands around your hips. You stiffened at the signature gesture and pulled away, turning around to look at him. You only saw Damon.  
“I see you’ve kept the bracelet.”  
As soon as he pointed that out, you held the vervain charm in your hand tightly.  
“Don’t worry, I’d never take it from you.”  
He seemed hurt as he exited the room. As you realized he forgot your phone, you muted it and promptly tried to text Damon, but had no signal. You were close to having a breakdown. You turned your phone off and fell on the bed, tears welling in your eyes.

* * *

It’s been a month since Daelan took you and the atmosphere was more relaxed now. You did your breakfast and ate on the counter as Daelan got out of the bedroom, yawning.  
“I thought vampires didn’t sleep.”  
“Ha ha. I thought Y/Ns slept more,” he sarcastically answered stealing some of your bacon.  
“Hey! I thought they didn’t eat human food too.”  
“Doesn’t mean I’ve lost my taste buds. And I’m not sure of what I am.”  
“Well, don’t steal my bacon.”  
When he didn’t talk back, you got closer and cupped his face. It was awful, bags under his eyes, face even paler than usually.  
“When was the last time you fed?”  
“Hunt isn’t very prosperous these days.”  
“Do you want to—”  
“No. I can’t, I’m sick.”  
You chuckled.  
“Vampires can’t be sick.”  
“I came back from the dead, I can be anything,” he laughed lightly. “Since I’ve come back, everything I’ve bitten died.”  
You thought about it a little.  
“What if you didn’t bite?”

When Daelan finished drinking his glass, he already looked better, though he still looked kind of ill. He dressed your cut and hugged you.  
“Thank you, Cupcake.”  
“It’s nothing.”  
He took your hands,  
“I’m so happy you’re here with me,” he kissed your forehead, “but imagine if we could be together forever!”  
“Daelan, we already talked about it. I’m not interested in it.”  
“But I came back for you! And now that I’m feeling great, we could be so good together for eternity.”  
I shook my head.  
“Not yet.”  
He nodded.  
“Tell me when then.”

* * *

And another month went by and Daelan was insisting more and more. Once, you even woke up to him grazing his teeth next to your carotid. But today was the most stressing day since he came back. He kept you around him more than usually and showed his fangs many times. You had cut a finger and he was fast to lick it clean. His gesture made you immediately think about that second day you saw Damon. Did he give up on you? After all, it had been months since you last saw each other. After that moment, Daelan became very excited, so much that he drained yourself of all your energy. You went to the bedroom to take a nap, undeniably followed by Daelan. He cuddled you and started chuckling.  
“What is it?”  
“I can’t believe you’re finally going to be mine.”  
You slightly pushed him away.  
“W— What?”  
“Yeah … my fangs aren’t venomous, my saliva is.”  
You remembered when he licked your bloody finger and shuddered.  
“No. Why would you do that?!”  
“I told you, so we can be together forever! Your subconscious also wanted it, you even found some sort of way by going out with my doppelgänger.”  
“No Daelan, I’m not going out with Damon. But I befriended him for his own qualities, even though they aren’t much.”  
You felt a huge headache coming, as if an elephant just stomped on my head. I winced, which automatically got his attention.  
“What did I do?” you heard him whisper.  
He put your head on his lap, massaging it lightly.  
“I’m sorry Y/N, something came with me when I came back.”  
“Craziness? Yeah, I saw.”  
“Sometimes dark thoughts come to my head and even though I try to fight them, it’s hard.”  
He sighed and picked my phone out of my pocket.  
“You knew.”  
He nodded.  
“Wait a minute.”  
He went away but came back faster than you thought.  
“Who did you call?”  
“Damon. I wanted to do something good before the dark thoughts came back.”  
“Thanks,” you hugged him.  
“Sorry, for the assault, you know. I wasn’t myself.”  
“I know. It’s scary, though…”  
Soon enough, you heard a huge noise and Daelan was forced on the wall.  
“Damon?!”  
“Hey Y/N.”  
“Wait, let him go.”  
He looked at you weirdly before doing it. You heard your ex chuckle faintly before getting up.  
“Come on Damon, I wouldn’t have made it so easy for you.”  
“Oh no…”  
You went to see Daelan, but he grabbed you by your throat once again and kissed your cheek.  
“You see… I contaminated her, so anyways she’s going to die. Whether she comes back to life or not is our problem.”  
“You called me to pick her up.”  
“I changed my mind.”  
Before he could do anything, you were pushed away, and they were fighting. You hurt your head and fainted.  
When you woke up, you saw Damon with a stake through his heart and black liquid getting out of there and from his mouth. You turned to Daelan and back to Damon. Your ears were buzzing while you were crawling to him. At first, you weren’t sure if you were yelling, not really being present, but when you felt your throat aching, you knew it was happening. Your ears started to work again as you could, little by little, hear your sobs and cries.  
“No! How could you, Daelan? HOW COULD YOU?! You were the—”  
He came to you and hugged you.  
“Y/N, it’s me.”  
“Oh my God Daelan, stop being so messed up! You just killed him, and you try to trick me,” you got out through all the tears.  
“Y/N, I swear to you it’s me. We first met when I was trying to ruin my brother’s date. I remember being suspicious about you knowing about vampires. At the end of the day, Stefan told me you tried to feed him vervain,” he chuckled at the memory.  
Realizing it was him made you cry harder and hug him tighter.  
“It’s okay Y/N, let it all out. I’m happy I came before something worse happened.”  
Once you finally calmed down, you let him go and tried to get up but wavered, luckily getting caught by him. You sighed.  
“Something bad enough already happened.”


	12. Better Than The Other One (Damon Salvatore) - part 5

You were still on the ground, explaining to Damon what was going to happen to you. The fact that Daelan poisoned you and what it meant.

“No.”

You looked at Damon, questioning his say.

“I won’t let him win. I’ll transform you.”

“What? No.”

By reflex you closed your eyes and reached for your bracelet. When you didn’t find it, your eyes snapped back open.

“Please don’t.”

You tried to get up, which went better with his help.

“I won’t. I learned my lesson from last time.”

“He must have taken it off when I was sleeping.”

You walked to the nightstand, Damon supporting most of your weight.

“But why would he do that?”

“So I could find this” you said, opening the drawer.

In there were your bracelet, a gift box, and a letter.

You sat at the end of the bed getting the objects out.

“Wow… He knew I would find those.”

* * *

_You did, just so he could go without any worries. He linked his fingers with you, and you leaned to give him a last kiss._

_“I love you Y/N,” he said smiling at you._

_You planted the stake through his heart._

_“I love you too Daelan,” you answered, sobbing nastily._

_You stayed on your knees near him for one hour before you passed out from tiredness. When you woke up, you didn’t have any energy left to cry again. You sat still for another two hours with your headache before you heard a noise. Someone came to kneel next to you._

_“Hey…”_

_You didn’t move._

_“I’m Daelan’s friend.”_

_You thought you were too tired to cry, well you were proven wrong. As you heard his name, you started to cry again. They came to consulate you which helped a little, but not with your headache._

_“I’m sorry, I told him it wasn’t the best idea, but he really wanted to see you for a last time. I didn’t think he would ask you too…”_

_You still didn’t say a word._

_“Did you find the letter?”_

_Your head perked up at this question. They went beside you and open completely the drawer of the nightstand, which was ajar. Inside it were a gift box and a letter._

* * *

“He’s making me live it all over again,” you muttered, starting to read the letter.

Hey Y/N…

If you’re reading this, I’m dead… again. I know you have no reason to believe me, but I loathe myself for making you go through all that. I know I had no right to do that, but the poison and obsession got in my head. I know you have something with Damon that has nothing to do with me, but I hope you still think of me sometimes. I know how you hated everything about supernatural, but I hope it won’t let you stop your decision concerning the choice I’m forcing you to take. Please, I know that you always thought of both being dead, but it’s better to be dead and walking than dead and in dust. Also, you know how a heartbreak is. I did it to you… Please think about Damon in your situation. I don’t know if he’s said it, but it’s obvious he loves you. I love you too, and I hope you’ll find it in you to forgive me. Hope the gift isn’t too much either. Goodbye Y/N.

You opened the box to find a ring.

“It’s a daylight ring,” you said, showing it to Damon, who looked surprised.

“He did that for you?”

* * *

You were back to Mystic Falls, with a decision to make. During all the time you spent out, most people you knew discovered about supernatural beings. All except Jenna. You didn’t say anything to your family and friends to not worry them. But they knew you were sick, as your skin was paler, but you had dark circles under your eyes. You also seemed to have less energy and slowed your sarcasm and your wit. You decided to wear Daelan’s ring, as a way to remember him in a good way.

You were getting ready for school when Jenna stopped you in the stairs.

“Where are you going?”

“School.”

“I don’t think so miss, you’re sick.”

“I’m not _that_ sick.”

“Go back to your room.”

“But mom!”

“I don’t think s– How did you call me?”

“Jenna?”

She hugged you.

“You called me mom for the first time since I adopted you.”

“I did?”

She chuckled.

“Do you really wanna go to school?”

You nodded.

“Alright. But as soon as you feel bad, you go straight home and call me.”

“Okay… mom,” you hugged her, “See you later.”

“Okay, I’m going Jenna.”

“Let’s go together Jer!”

You got out running after Jeremy.

“Do you have some?”

He looked at you, surprised.

“Last time you asked for it was when you just got here.”

“Do you have it or not?”

“Sure.”

“Then let’s meet twenty minutes after the first class, at the table near the huge bin.”

“Okay. See you later.”

You went to your class and tried to ignore the looks from your friends and schoolmates. You were only looking at the clock with impatience, which was caught by Damon, seating just behind you.

“Are you waiting for something?” he whispered.

You shook your head and stopped looking at the clock, but when the time came, you asked to go to the bathroom. You went to your locker, took a book, practically ran outside, and saw Jer outside smoking a blunt. As you arrived at the table, he handed you the joint.

“Are you kidding? I want the strong shit,” you said, still taking some puffs.

“Are _you_ kidding?” We’re on school grounds.”

“So what? Do you intend to do it with me? If not, I don’t see why it matters to you. It’s not like you never got in trouble for drug possession anyways,” you rolled your eyes.

He sighed before getting a little Ziploc bag out of his pocket. You hugged him and giggled for the first time since you came back.

“Thanks, Jer, you’re the best!”

“Don’t think Jenna will think that if she learns.”

“Which she won’t, don’t worry,” you said, starting to prepare the ‘table’.

You put the book down to a card out of your phone case and laid a thick straight line.

“Woah, Y/N. That’s way too much.”

“Jeremy Gilbert. Since when have you been such a stuck-up virgin bitch? You know what they say: ‘you only live once’… well some people do.”

“Okay, what’s up with you?”

You inhaled the substance and leaned on your adoptive cousin.

“Nothing… Everything. How to know? Teenage is messed up.”

“Yeah, that’s the only sensed thing I’ve heard from you. You know even if I don’t say it often, I care about you.”

“Yeah, I know. I love you too Jer,” you elbowed him, “Who would give me all my drugs otherwise?”

He rolled his eyes at the end of you sentence.

“No, but seriously. You get me Jer. You’re the one I confide in the most.”

“Then why aren’t you doing it?”

“Because I don’t wanna scare you.”

“What’s scarier than werewolves, vampires and witches?”

“I’m dying.”

He turned to you.

“No, you’re not. You’re just a little sick, stop dramatizing,” he slowly chuckled.

When you didn’t answer, his face turned darker.

“How?”

“I have a rare undefined poison inside me. Damon’s doppelganger did it to me, but because he’s basically a zombie, some things are still unknown. That’s why I look like this.”

“And that’s why you’re back to snow. You’re trying to forget all that happened.”

You acquiesced, laying another line.

“I think that one line was more than enough,” he said, grabbing your wrist.

“Aw, come on! One more line and that’s it.”

“Let it be one line N/N. Not more.”

Your cousin let go, put eye drops near the book and took off. You started to sniff the line, but while you were at the half of it, it was pushed on the ground and you were caught by the collar of your vest.

“Damon, are you serious? That’s some great waste!”

“That’s your choice? To kill yourself before the sickness can even do it?”

You laughed, already far in your high.

“No. My idea is staying on my high cloud until the Reaper comes for me.”

“You’re destroying yourself Y/N!”

“No. The illness is destroying me. Have you seen me?”

He let you down.

“Stop it, you’re beautiful.”

“Have you really seen me?”

You took a step back and barely lifted your shirt. There were some bruises and scabs of dry skin.

“That,” you said, shaking the small bag, “is the closest I’ve ever been to forgetting the appalling thing that’s happening to me. Don’t take it from me.”

He grabbed the hand holding the bag, pulled you closed and put his lips on yours. Your eyes widened before you melted in the kiss, forgetting everything. When the kiss stopped you stayed frozen for a moment.

“How could you?”

“What?”

“All your doing is making my decision harder to take, how could you do this to me?!” you yelled.

You took your things and went straight home. You locked yourself in your room and looked at all the pictures stuck on your mirror. Daelan and you, Elena and you, the girls and you, your family… Damon and you. You went on your bed and covered yourself.

* * *

You woke up from the short nap you took when you heard knocking on your door.

“I’m fine,” your hoarse voice let out.

You heard a keychain and knew it was Jenna coming in.

“Hey… I brought your favourite food.”

“Thanks Jen, but I’m not hungry.”

“Okay, I’ll bring I back down,” she said, sitting down on your desk, “I told you to call me Y/N.”

“I didn’t want to worry you. The school called you?”

She hummed and came closer to caress your head.

“Show me your face Y/N.”

You shook your head.

“Y/N…”

You turned around and let her see you dilated pupils and the remaining red veins that the eye drops didn’t manage to tame. You turned back and hugged part of your cover, keeping away the tears that threatened to fall down.

“Mom?”

“…Yes Y/N?”

“Do you think you’ll hate me if I leave you?”

She went silent but you knew she was trying to hold her own tears. Of course, she knew something was wrong. She wasn’t your mom for nothing.

“Of course not. I would be… sad, of course. But I could never hate you,” she ended hugging you.


End file.
